The Void
Description The void is a massive, nearly empty dimension. It is likely the largest dimension of all in this plane of reality, except for perhaps The Deep Void. Although it was described as empty by the first void settlers as entirely empty, we now know for a fact that this is not true. In the void, it is possible to see the nearest dimensions (a few octillion chr.egglengths away) as minuscule coloured dots. There are also a small number of very dangerous creatures called Knsvvs which inhabit the void, who killed the void settlers. In the center of the Far Void, there is a gigantic portal -which resembles a 1st plane of reality black hole- that leads to the Deep Void. Areas The Void has multiple levels, as shown in this diagram: Voidal Barrier The Voidal Barrier is considered the edge of the void. It is not actually a barrier as much as a dimensional transition. It is in theory habitable for most non-voidal entities, but it recently has had an issue with junk and hazardous waste dumped in it (further explained at the end of this page). Not many entities, voidal or non-vodal live here because of the pollution. Outer Void The Outer Void is the first section of the actual void. It is not habitable for non-voidal life forms, but it is less hostile that deeper void sections. There are Knsvvs that inhabit the Outer Void, but not very many; only 19% of the known Knsvv population live in the Outer Void. There is also pollution here, that came from the Voidal Barrier due to the Szcl'vc effect, but there is still much less here. Many other dimensions are visible from the Outer Void as small points of light. Middle Void The middle void is a relatively large section of the void, and it houses 79% of the known Knsvv population. This leads it to commonly be called "The Knsvv Region". Dimensions are still visible from the Middle Void, but only the larger or nearer ones. Knsvvs are the only known creatures to live here, but it is possible there are also some Gv'artlts as well. Central Void The Central Void is thought to be the largest section of the void. At this point, other dimensions are no longer visible and the environment approaches total pitch black. 2% of the known Knsvv population lives here, and researchers have never found proof of other creatures. Far Void The Far Void is the last section of the "normal" void. It is even about 99.9999999952% pitch black. Because of a strange reality warp, massive and strangely shaped black structures have been found here floating around. No creatures as know to live here, but there have been countless myths and legends based on creatures lurking in the Far Void. Deep Void Main article: The Deep Void Recent Junk Issue Over the past 3,500 times, entities from nearby dimensions have been dumping their dimensional garbage and junk into parts of the Voidal Barrier. Due to the Szcl'vc effect, this junk has slowly traveled away from other dimensions and nearer and nearer to the center of the void. The Knsvvs, which name the void as their home, seem to be very angery that their home has been polluted by floating junk. This might be part of the reason that they try to slaughter any other entity whomst comes near the Void's center. Dumping garbage into the Voidal Barrier has been banned in both the Republic of Ll'ianis and the Axonite Federation. Category:Dimensions